pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ariados
Vs. Ariados is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/21/2016. Story At the Saffron Contest, Lillian flips onto the stage, waving to the crowd. On stage as well are Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. Lillian: And welcome, one and all, to the Saffron City Pokémon Contest! I am your MC, Lillian, hosting all of your events here in the Kanto region! Before we begin, I’d like to introduce our judges! First, we have the Director of the Contest Committie, Mr. Contesta! Next, it’s one of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And of course, we have our city’s own Nurse Joy! Now, without further adieu, let’s show off our first performance! Harley marches onto the field, blowing kisses out into the crowd. He waves in excitement, as Ian, Beldum and Max watch, Max disgusted. Max: Ugh. That guy is such a creep. Ian: But so far, he hasn’t tried any tricks. Let’s hope he doesn’t try anything. Harley: Alright, Cacturne! Come on out! Harley throws his Pokéball, choosing Cacturne. Cacturne: Cacturne! Harley: Now Cacturne, use Cotton Spore! Cacturne swings his arms out, releasing multiple fluffy, white cotton balls. They cover the field, Cacturne’s face peeking through it every once in a while, giving off a creepy feeling. Lillian: Oh, wow! That Cacturne appearing every few times or so has sent chills down my spine! Harley: You haven’t seen anything yet, dear. Cacturne baby! Use Sandstorm! Cacturne spins, releasing Sandstorm. It encompasses the field, the Cotton Spore absorbing the sand, them puffing up into large sand cotton balls. They all condense together and stick onto Cacturne, only revealing his glowing eyes. Harley: Finish it up with Revenge! Cacturne’s eyes glow orange, as he releases a powerful burst of orange energy from its body, causing the Cotton Spore to explode. The field is bathed in sparkling light yellow cotton and glittering sand particles, mesmerizing everyone watching. Lillian: And what a first performance! Of course, that is to be expected from one to make it through to the top 32 of the most recent Hoenn Grand Festival! Harley: And this time, I’ll make it oh so much further! After beating him, of course. An Oddish spins inside a Petal Dance, as a Pidgeot releases an enticing Feather Dance. Aipom balances on its hand, while Skitty uses Blizzard. Trapinch shakes the arena with Earthquake, while Jumpluff shines with Synthesis. Lillian: Now, let us introduce Brendan! Brendan comes out onto the field, waving to everyone. Brendan: Greetings! Might I introduce, Numel! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Numel. Numel: Nu! Brendan: Now, Flame Burst! Numel forms an orange-yellow fireball, spitting it into the air. It explodes, embers raining down from above, enticing the crowd. The ground has embers covering the ground, as Brendan stands in the center of a ring of embers. Brendan: Launch it up with Magnitude! Then collect them all with Flame Charge! Numel raises his foot, stomping the ground with Magnitude. The Magnitude is powerful, the embers shooting high into the air. Numel stomps his foot repeatedly, being lit on fire. Numel runs across the field at a blinding speed, the embers being sucked into the Flame Charge. Numel now leaves a trail of fire as he runs, forming a fire star on the field, Brendan standing in the middle of it. Brendan: Once more! Magnitude! Numel comes to a stop, and uses Magnitude again. This Magnitude is weaker than the previous one, and causes the fire to break up and explode into orange sparkles. The crowd cheers at this, Brendan and Numel smiling and waving at the crowd. Max: That was pretty cool! Ian: He used the unpredictability of Magnitude to his advantage. Not knowing how strong it would be, there’s no way he could’ve had that entirely planned. That forced him to think on the fly, and that will give him a good score. Harley is watching backstage, furious over his performance. Harley: That little brat thinks that he’s so good! I’ll trump that kid in a second! Later, Brendan is backstage, as they await the results on the screen. Lillian: And thank you for waiting! I’m proud to show off the results from the appeal round! Here they are! The top 8 are shown, with Harley at the top, with Brendan in second place. Harley: Ha! I beat you good there, princess! Brendan: Bring it! You haven’t bested me in battle yet! Harley: Maybe. But this time, I’ve got an ace up my sleeve. Brendan: Likewise. End Scene Brendan’s Wynaut uses Counter to repel Mankey’s Fury Swipes, while Walrein strikes Crobat with Ice Beam. Harley’s Ariados traps Scizor in Spider Web, as Venonat puts Phanpy asleep with Sleep Powder. Wynaut Splashes through Walrein’s Surf attack, as Ariados pins Venonat down with String Shot. Lillian: Now, we are at the conclusion of this excellent contest! It is Brendan and his Wynaut vs. Harley and his Ariados! Max: I don’t like this one bit. Ian: Me either. Ariados hasn’t used any offensive attacks yet, only status moves which cause no damage. Wynaut is at a major disadvantage, even before the type disadvantage. Harley and Brendan stand on opposite sides of the field, growling at each other. Harley: You got lucky during our last two battles. This time, though, I will be the one on top! Brendan: You wish! You’ve got some good combos. But I still have an ace up my sleeve! Harley: From that Wynaut of yours? Fat chance! Brendan: You don’t believe me, how about we start and you find out? Lillian: And it looks like they’re eager to start! So, let us, begin! Harley: Ariados, go! Brendan: Wynaut, don’t fail me now! Harley chooses Ariados, while Brendan chooses Wynaut. Ariados: Ari! Wynaut: Wy! Harley: Ariados, String Shot, go! Brendan: Wynaut, use Splash! Ariados shoots String Shot from its mouth, as Wynaut uses Splash, dodging with ease. Harley’s points start dropping. Harley: Ooh! You make me so mad! How about our Spider Web then! Ariados raises its behind into the air, shooting webs from the horn on its tail. Spider Web hits Wynaut, trapping it in a Spider Web that is encasing the entire stage. Ariados continues to spit Spider Web, tying up the entire field. Brendan gasps, as his points drop. Wynaut struggles and flails around, trying to get free. Ariados climbs up the Spider Web, glaring Wynaut down. Wynaut: (In fear) Wy! Lillian: Whoa, and almost right away, Harley has Brendan trapped in a corner! He’s got his trap out and set! Harley: And we’re just getting started! Ariados, catch it in String Shot! Then swing it like a rag doll! Ariados spits String Shot, ensnaring Wynaut. Ariados pulls Wynaut free from the Spider Web, it falling towards the contest floor. Wynaut screams, as the string catches itself before Wynaut hits the ground, the bungee snapping back up, as Wynaut dangles helplessly. The crowd laughs, as Brendan’s points slowly decrease. Max: Agh! Brendan’s getting creamed out there! Ian: His only shot is if Harley uses an offensive attack. Brendan: That all you got, Harley?! I would’ve imagined that you’d kick my butt by now! Harley: You want a thrashing? I’ll give it to you! Ariados, swing Wynaut up, then blast it with Pin Missile! Ariados swings its head, Wynaut shooting upward towards it. Ariados’ legs glow white, as it fires green energy spikes at it. Brendan: (Smiling) Gotcha! Wynaut, use Counter! Wynaut glows with a multi-colored aura, as it Counters Pin Missile, sending it back at Ariados. Ariados dodges, though the Pin Missile breaks through the Spider Web, causing strands to break off. Ariados falls before catching itself, cutting Wynaut free from String Shot. Wynaut is launched back, landing on the Spider Web. Both contestants receive a drop in points. Brendan: And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Our ace in the hole! Wynaut, use Encore! Harley: (Devastated) Encore?! Wynaut claps its hands together, releasing a white energy wave that travels along the Spider Web, covering Ariados in the energy. Ariados glows white, as it clicks its fangs together in an intimidating manner. Ariados then fires Pin Missile, Harley’s points dropping dramatically. Brendan: Now, dodge using Splash! Wynaut uses Splash, using the Spider Web like a trampoline, bouncing high into the air. Pin Missile tears through the Spider Web, causing the structure to collapse. Ariados falls to the ground, as Wynaut Splashes down, unharmed from the fall. Harley’s points drop, as Brendan’s score receives a small drop. Lillian: Wow! Brendan forced Harley into a continuous loop! His Ariados can only use Pin Missile, which allows Brendan to either dodge it or repel it! Brendan: This time, show off your Counter attack! Harley: Ariados, stop! Don’t fall for it! Ariados fires Pin Missile, while Wynaut uses Counter, taking the Pin Missile and sending it back, the attack hitting Ariados head on. Both contestants drop in points, though Harley’s points drop even more. Ariados no longer glows white, indicating that Encore has ended. Harley: Yes! Now, Ariados, trap it with Spider Web! Don’t let it escape! Brendan: Wynaut, use Splash and dodge! Dance across the field! Wynaut Splashes off its feet and head, dodging the bursts of Spider Web, which cover the stage. Harley’s points continue to drop, as he runs out of points. Lillian: And it’s over! Harley has run out of points, which means that the winner is Brendan and his Wynaut! They are the winners of the Saffron Contest! Brendan: Alright! We did it! Wynaut: Wynaut! Wynaut Splashes into Brendan’s arm, him hugging it back. Harley returns Ariados, stomping furiously. Harley: Ooh! I can’t believe I lost to that little punk again! Next time, I’ll tear him to shreds! Brendan stands on the stage with Numel and Wynaut, as Mr. Contesta holds up the ribbon to him. Mr. Contesta: Congratulations on this victory. I hope to see some great things from you in the future. Brendan: Thank you, Mr. Contesta. And now, the Saffron Ribbon is mine! Numel: Nu! Wynaut: Wy! Max: He’s already won his first contest. Ian: And our next stop, Max: The Battle Arena! Main Events * Brendan wins the Saffron City Contest, earning his first Kanto ribbon. * Brendan's Wynaut revealed it knows Encore. * Harley reveals he owns an Ariados. * Harley's Cacturne reveals to have learned Cotton Spore. Characters * Brendan * Harley * Ian * Max * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators * Crowd Pokémon * Numel (Brendan's) * Wynaut (Brendan's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Ariados (Harley's) * Beldum (Ian's) * Oddish * Pidgeot * Aipom * Skitty * Trapinch * Jumpluff * Mankey * Walrein * Crobat * Scizor * Venonat * Phanpy Trivia * This battle was inspired by Harley and Jessibella's battle in the anime battle A Hurdle for Squirtle, where Harley used his status moves to get around Wobbuffet's Counter. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests